SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron là một bộ phim truyền hình hoạt hình được tạo ra bởi Christian Tremblay và Yvon Tremblay và được sản xuất bởi Hanna-Barbera và Turner Program Services. Bộ truyện diễn ra tại thành phố hư cấu của thành phố Megakat, nơi được dân cư hoàn toàn bởi những con mèo giống như con người, được gọi là "những con". Các SWAT Kats tiêu chuẩn là hai phi công vigilante có một máy bay chiến đấu hiện đại với một loạt các loại vũ khí. Trong suốt series, họ đối mặt với nhiều nhân vật phản diện khác nhau cũng như lực lượng cảnh sát quân sự của thành phố Megakat, Enforcers. Buổi biểu diễn ban đầu được công chiếu và chạy trên khối phân phối của TBS "Thế giới Funtastic của Hanna-Barbera" từ năm 1993 đến năm 1995. Mỗi tập phim được đạo diễn bởi Robert Alvarez. Phần lớn bộ truyện được viết bởi Glenn Leopold (13 tập) hoặc Lance Falk (6 tập). Jim Stenstrum đóng góp hai tập phim, trong khi David Ehrman, Von Williams, Eric Clark (cùng với Lance Falk), Mark Saraceni và Jim Katz đều đóng góp một tập phim. Có tổng cộng hai mươi lăm tập hoàn chỉnh và một tập đặc biệt, có một bản báo cáo về KAT SWAT và tất cả các nhiệm vụ và tiện ích của họ cũng như ba tập chưa hoàn thành và hai tập vẫn còn trong giai đoạn khái niệm. Chương trình sau được phát sóng lại trên Cartoon Network và Boomerang. Tổng quan Cơ hội "T-Bone" Furlong và Jake "Razor" Clawson là thành viên của cơ quan thực thi pháp luật bán quân sự của thành phố Megakat, được gọi là Enforcers. Thật không may, các Enforcers được chỉ huy bởi Feral, một Enforcer không đủ năng lực, độc đoán và không linh hoạt, người được cho là đã nợ toàn bộ vị trí của mình đối với các mưu đồ chính trị. Trong khi theo đuổi Dark Kat, một trong những nhân vật phản diện chính của bộ truyện, cả hai đã nổi loạn chống lại lệnh của Enforcer Commander Feral để quay trở lại và để Dark Kat cho anh ta. Khi họ phản đối, trích dẫn khóa mục tiêu của họ, Commander Feral sử dụng máy bay phản lực của mình để tát cánh của họ, gửi máy bay phản lực của Chance và Jake đâm vào trụ sở Enforcer và cho phép Dark Kat để có được đi. Trong cơn giận của mình, Feral thải Chance và Jake từ Enforcers và giao lại cho họ làm việc tại bãi cứu hộ quân sự của thành phố để trả tiền cho thiệt hại cho Trụ sở Enforcer. Sử dụng các bộ phận quân sự bị loại bỏ và vũ khí từ sân cứu hộ, Chance và Jake tự xây dựng một máy bay phản lực ba động cơ được gọi là Turbokat, giống như một số máy bay phản lực khác nhau, đáng chú ý nhất là Grumman F-14 và Saab Draken, cùng với một số các loại xe khác như Cyclotron, một chiếc xe máy được chế tạo thành máy bay phản lực; Turbo Mole, một chiếc xe ngầm được sử dụng để khoan dưới lòng đất; Hoverkat, một chiếc thủy phi cơ quân sự, chiếc xe tải Thunder, một chiếc Jeep quân sự được sửa đổi từ chiếc xe kéo của họ, và họ cũng chế tạo hai chiếc máy bay phản lực mà họ sử dụng trong tập thứ hai của tập phim Mutation City. Tất cả những chiếc xe này đều được cất giữ, cùng với một khu vực tập luyện và các thiết bị khác, trong một nhà chứa bí mật bên dưới sân. Họ bắt đầu tuần tra thành phố Megakat như những người SWAT Kats, bảo vệ nó chống lại bất kỳ loại đe dọa nào đe dọa thành phố. Kẻ thù của họ bao gồm tên chủ mưu hình sự Dark Kat; người phù thủy Undead The Pastmaster; các thiên tài ác đột biến Bác sĩ Viper; và những tên cướp băng cướp Metallikats. Các KAT SWAT cũng phải đối mặt với nhiều nhân vật phản diện-of-the-tuần, chẳng hạn như Madkat và Volcanus. T-Bone và Razor giữ bí mật danh tính của họ từ tất cả mọi người, và đồng minh thân cận nhất của họ đã trở thành Phó Thị trưởng Callie Briggs, một nhân vật quan trọng hơn chính thị trưởng. Phương pháp của họ không làm cho họ trở thành Chỉ huy Feral, và trong loạt ba người thường đụng độ nhau. Các Metallikats là những nhân vật duy nhất trong series để tìm hiểu danh tính thực sự của họ, khi họ xâm chiếm nhà chứa bí mật. Trong mùa thứ hai, cháu gái của Feral, Felina Feral, người không đồng ý với quan điểm của người chú về hoạt động của những người SWAT, trở thành một đồng minh khác. Các nhân vật :: Bài chi tiết: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron Nhân vật The series focuses on Chance "T-Bone" Furlong and Jake "Razor" Clawson, two vigilante pilots who possess a state-of-the-art fighter jet with an array of weaponry. Throughout the series they face various villains as well as Megakat City's militarized police force, the Enforcers. Các tập :: Bài chi tiết: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron/Các tập Bộ phim bao gồm hai mùa có tổng cộng 23 tập và 1 phần đặc biệt. Hầu hết các tập của bộ truyện ban đầu được bắt đầu bằng một đoạn mở đầu ngắn trong đó Razor sẽ nói, "Hôm nay trên Swat Kats ...", với một cảnh hành động ngắn gọn từ tập phim. Sau hầu hết các tập phim, có một clip nhỏ được gọi là "Tập tin bí mật của SWAT Kats" cung cấp thông tin về các anh hùng và nhân vật phản diện trong chương trình. Tiếp nhận và hủy SWAT Kats trở thành chương trình hoạt hình được cung cấp số một của năm 1994, theo Nielsen Television Index (NTI) và Nielsen Syndication Service (NSS). 8 Hanna Barbera Productions cũng đã tuyên bố điều này trong một quảng cáo Poster KAT của SWAT rằng họ sẽ phát hành các tập mới, áp phích và các tác phẩm khác vào năm 1995. Tạp chí Toon cũng đã công bố một phần về sự thành công của SWAT Kats trong vấn đề Fall 1994. Các bảng tính của các nhân vật cũng được phát hành trong cùng một vấn đề. Chương trình đã bị hủy bỏ với ba tập chưa hoàn thành. Hanna-Barbera đã kết thúc khối cung cấp của họ Thế giới Funtastic của Hanna-Barbera tập trung chủ yếu vào việc sản xuất nội dung gốc cho Cartoon Network. Phát hành tại nhà Vào tháng 7 năm 1995, Hanna-Barbera phát hành ba bộ sưu tập VHS với hai tập được chọn trên mỗi bộ. Các bản phát hành này cũng bao gồm một số clip "Các tệp bí mật của SWAT Kats" đã kết thúc mỗi tập trong các bản phát sóng gốc. Bản phát hành VHS có tiêu đề: "Deadly Dr. Viper" - có tính năng "Destructive Nature" và "Katastrophe". "Strike of Dark Kat" - có "The Wrath of Dark Kat" và "Night of Dark Kat". "Metallikats Attack" - có "The Metallikats" và "Metal Urgency". Vào ngày 14 tháng 12 năm 2010, Warner Archive phát hành SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron - Bộ sưu tập hoàn chỉnh trên đĩa DVD ở khu vực 1, như một phần của bộ sưu tập kinh điển Hanna – Barbera. Đây là bản phát hành Sản xuất theo yêu cầu (MOD), có sẵn độc quyền thông qua cửa hàng trực tuyến của Warner và Amazon.com. Tuy nhiên, cần lưu ý rằng các tập phim không phải là bản remaster, mà là từ các băng chủ chất lượng tốt nhất hiện có và không chứa các tính năng bổ sung hoặc tiền thưởng ngoài các tập phim. Ba cảnh đầu tiên được cắt từ chương trình được phát hành trên đĩa DVD. Họ là thẻ tiêu đề của tập "The Pastmaster Always Rings Twice", cảnh nông dân từ tập phim "The Giant Bacteria" và cảnh hệ thống hướng dẫn từ tập "Chaos in Crystal". Nhưng các phân đoạn "Today on SWAT Kats" và "Secret Files of SWAT Kats" không có sẵn trên đĩa DVD. Hầu hết các tập của bộ truyện ban đầu được bắt đầu bằng một đoạn mở đầu ngắn trong đó Razor sẽ nói, "Hôm nay trên SWAT Kats ...", với một cảnh hành động ngắn gọn từ tập phim. Sau hầu hết các tập phim, có một clip nhỏ được gọi là "Tập tin bí mật của SWAT Kats" cung cấp thông tin về các anh hùng và nhân vật phản diện từ chương trình và Warner Bros đã không tiết lộ bất kỳ thông tin nào về 6 tập chưa hoàn thành của chương trình. Một vấn đề khác với DVD là tín dụng cuối của chương trình. Warner Bros đặt các khoản tín dụng cuối cho các tập theo thứ tự sai, có nghĩa là các diễn viên lồng tiếng không được ghi nhận cho các tập mà họ đã tham gia hoặc được ghi nhận cho những tập mà họ không thể. Chỉ một vài tập phim có tín dụng cuối cùng đúng đắn của họ. Vào ngày 3 tháng 3 năm 2011, Warner Bros đã loại bỏ SWAT Kats: Squadron Radical từ trang DVD của nó, rất có thể loại bỏ tập hợp hiện tại, điều này là bởi vì vào ngày 19 tháng 1 năm 2012, Warner Archive tái phát hành bộ Swat Kats với tín dụng cuối cùng đã sửa, nhưng vẫn không có các phân đoạn "Hôm nay trên SWAT Kats" hoặc "Tập tin bí mật của SWAT Kats". Hàng hóa *Remco sản xuất một loạt các nhân vật hành động vào năm 1994 bao gồm T-Bone, Razor, Dr. Viper và Dark Kat. Các sản phẩm khác được sản xuất bao gồm trò chơi Super Nintendo, trò chơi cầm tay, áp phích và đồ ăn nhanh tại Carls Jr. và White Castle. *Các trò chơi SWAT Kats: Các phi đội Radical được phát triển bởi AIM đã được phát hành bởi Hudson Soft vào tháng 8 năm 1995 cho SNES. Nó là một platformer hành động 2-D với các yếu tố RPG trong đó bạn có thể chơi như là một trong hai T-Bone hoặc Razor. Nó có hệ thống mật khẩu và trình tự bay thứ ba trong Turbokat Fighter. Nó dựa trên các tập khác nhau của chương trình và có một ông chủ khác nhau cho mỗi thế giới, với Dark Kat là ông chủ cuối cùng. Tất cả các thế giới đều có thông điệp khẩn cấp từ Thị trưởng Manx trước khi bắt đầu mỗi thế giới